In the prior art, video such as a movie, a TV play, a video clip or a live game is presented independently of video comment contents when the video is played, for example, comment contents regarding the video are displayed on a message board below a video page displayed on a user terminal, or press releases of film review are individually played on the user terminal.
Such a manner of presenting video independently of video comment contents is defective. On one aspect, the film reviews played individually lack interaction with audiences; and on another aspect, a user would intend to comment on the watched video content from time to time in watching the video, but there is no convenient way for posting such comments in real time, and most comment points were often forgotten when the user comments on the video after finishing watching the video.
In short, the inventor found out that there are at least following problems in the prior art that: the video and the video comment contents are separate from each other in an existing commenting system, resulting in that comment contents relating to the video cannot be presented in real time.